Umi
Umi's are a race of Oni's who have digested angel blood, which made them more pacified and relaxed, but are known to have bursts of rage. Appearance Umi's look like normal humans, but with blue hair and more feminine features (even for male Umi's) and a single horn on their forehead, which glows a certain color while using their powers. Backstory Umi's were born when a Oni killed a Nephilhim over 3000 years ago, and the Oni ate the Nephilhim, which turned him into the very first Umi. This Umi, who took on the name Umi, traveled around the world trying to get other Oni to eat his blood, which would also create other Umi, until he made a whole towns worth of Umi, which could populate and make their own town and culture. The First Umi is worshiped as a God by the other Umi's. Location and Culture Umi's live in mountains ranges, mostly in Asia, but there are some in America and other countries. They live in many different house styles, some cabins, some teepees, some even live in the caves of the mountains. Umi's have a almost Native American style of culture, living off the land and giving almost worshiping it. They usually have almost no human contact whatsoever. Most Umi's are pacifists, only using weapons to hunt for food, clothing, and other materials, but some do leave their villages and live with humans. Powers All Umi have a base set of powers they have access to at a early age. '''Light Generation: '''Umi's can create light from their bodies, mostly their hands. They can use it as a flash bang attack., or just to light up an area. '''Force Field: '''Umi's can generate a clear dome or circle shield around themselves or other objects and people. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Umi's, even while infants, can easily throw human adults around hard enough to shatter wood, and when fully grown can punch down huge trees. '''Cold Resistance: '''Umi's have a natural resistance to the cold, wearing casual human clothing in snowy mountains. '''Horn Disguising: '''Some Umi's have developed a way to hide there horn, so they seem like normal humans, but cannot use their powers while invisible. Umi-Oni Rage When a Umi experiences extreme anger or sadness, they tap into their Oni heritage and become bloodthirsty raging beasts. While in this state, they are highly aggressive, have superhuman durability and speed along with their already incredible strength, while developing a red storm around them in a 150 foot radius around them, which will keep the Umi in question in the eye of the storm. This storm hinders the eyesight and pushes people around. Trivia Umi's horns are the source of their powers, and if broken will lose all but their superhuman strength, but the horns do grow back over time. A Umi's glow on their horn is the same color as their soul, such as blue or pink. Only the First Umi's horn glowed golden. To tell a disguised Umi from a human, catch them looking at their reflection. A Umi's reflection is upside down.Category:Original Character Category:Supernatural Category:Race Category:World of Gods